


Force of Nature

by coffeelover222



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeelover222/pseuds/coffeelover222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha x oc (female)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I am working on...

This wasn't how I wanted to spend my Friday night—trust me. I sat at the bar of my boss's ridiculous party. Careful not to spill any liquor on my favorite black Calvin Klein dress, which my mother bought me as a graduation present, I scanned the crowd for Pepper. With no trace of her, I focused on my martini, frowning at the olives in disdain. If she wasn't shipping off to Europe tomorrow, I would have said the hell with it and gone home instead of attending Stark's party. 

My feet ached, slipping off my heels, I slammed back the rest of my drink. 

"Martini, extra olives please," a sultry voice ordered sliding into the chair next to me. 

"Here, take mine," I replied without hesitation, handing my skewer of olives to the breathtaking redhead beside me. 

Her green eyes lite up, humored by something; I wondered if it was because a stranger offering her olives or some inside joke. I grinned handing it to her, fingers grazing hers. Her skin was soft, making me linger a few more seconds than what could be deemed as appropriate. Watching her with rapt attention before she stared back at me. I blushed. 

"Where is your date?" She pressed sitting down to join me. 

Sitting a little closer to me, she looked quite rigid and aggressive in her manner. I might have been scared if I had been completely sober. 

"Right here," I say holding up the fresh martini the bartender slid in front of me. 

I took my olives putting them into her glass. She raised her eyebrow, smirking playfully she slid one of the olives into her mouth. God damn. 

"And how long do you plan to spend with your date?" She questioned taking a sip of her drink. 

"Probably until Pepper cuts me off or calls me a cab, whatever comes first. Maybe, Stark will let me get completely trashed and to see what happens before sending me home," I rambled making a fool of myself not caring before leaning towards her to make my move, "unless you want to take me." 

"Let's get some coffee first then see what happens," She insisted finishing her drink, grabbing my hand, leading me to the elevator. 

I didn't protest, enjoying the protected feeling from her grip. 

We grabbed cups of coffee, she took her's black while mine I added some cream. I began to lead us back to my apartment. 

"I don't usually do this," I admitted fumbling with my keys nervous about the out of league redhead watching me. 

"I can't tell," She teased stepping into my cramped apartment. 

I turned to face her. Her lips were on mine, I froze before relaxing into her touch. Her mouth warm and vigorous with a bitter note leftover from the coffee. Jesus, I didn't even know her name, but by god her touch was more than enough for me. I began to pull us back to my bedroom leaving my doubt at the door. 

I awoke to the comforting pater of rain hitting my window. Mildly hungover, I downed a glass of water and pain pills. Feeding my two adorable cats, Hewitt and Lucy, I realized there was no trace of the redhead anywhere. 

9:01. 

Shit. 

I had forgotten that Pepper assigned me to work with Tony and run the office while she was gone, and I was an hour late. Throwing on a black pencil skirt and a dark blue sweater with my way past broken in black heels. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I grabbed a clear umbrella, rushing out the door. I didn't bother to call Tony, instead just rushing as fast as I could. 

My assistant sat waiting in the lobby, my morning coffee in hand. He stood, and I took it slamming back the now cold mocha. 

"Fill me in," I demanded leading us to the elevator. 

"You have a meeting with Mr. Stark scheduled for 8:30, and he is waiting. At 10:00, a phone conference with our DC tower about the latest managing and trading reports. Then a lunch with on of our possible future co-partners. In the afternoon, Miss Potts is going to send you data to look over and give feedback on," Alex read off his notes. 

I stepped out of the elevator, handing him the cold coffee, walking towards the conference room were Stark held his meetings. 

"Okay, bring me some hot coffee and please get a portfolio about the possible co-partners. I want to know everything there is to know. Thank you, Alex," I responded walking into the opened door. 

"I don't like to be kept waiting, Rosalie," Tony deadpanned propping his feet on the table. I recognized the four people around him. Other Avengers, Bruce Banner (who I once bumped into on the elevator, spilling my coffee on him—praying to god that he wouldn't turn green. He thought the experience was funny.) and Steve Rogers. I knew the other man shot arrows, but I never heard his name. 

My cheeks turned red at the familiar green eyes that gazed back me amused—the same ones who saw me stark naked the night before. I paused, averting my attention back to a waiting Tony. 

He rubbed his chin, studying me. 

"You have sex hair. Is that why Pepper couldn't find you last night because you got busy between the sheets?" He asked making Rogers squirm in his chair. 

"No, I went to your party to see Pepper. Then got semi drunk off your free booze because you party was boring. So technically, you got me drunk and made me late to work. So congrats for being a bad influence on your employees. Now, is there some pressing matter you need before I get to work?" 

"Who did you take home?" He asked sipping from his coffee. 

"Stark, is that really necessary?" Steve hissed ears pink. 

"Your coffee, Miss Murphy," Alex sped in handing me the cup. 

"Was it Alexander?" Tony questioned when the man was out of the room. 

"No, I don't make it an effort to sleep with my coworkers. Now, drop it and tell me why you needed me," I hissed taking a sip of the scalding latte. 

"Ouch, Rosie, that hurt. Fine, I would drop it, but the hickey on your neck is just too distracting, Jarvis, pull out footage of the party last night of when Rose left." 

The television on the wall displayed the footage of the bar last night. 

"Enough, Stark," the green eyed girl warned voice cold and deadly. 

It was too late. 

The screen zoomed in time to see her beautiful face as she pulled me to the elevator. The others reacted instantly. Rogers and Banner went red and jaws dropped. Tony and the other man snickered not holding themselves with any restraint. 

Her face masked the essence of calm, leaning back not embarrassed at all. I lacked the control she perfected, leaving the room mortified. Tony was hot on my tail, calling my name. 

Smack. My hand tingled with pain at hitting the billionaire. 

"Okay, I deserved that, but I was just joking around. I had no idea that it was Natasha who ruffled your feathers," He admitted holding his hands up in defense. 

"I swear to god if you don't stop talking I will make you do all my work for the next three weeks," I warned lowering my voice jabbing a finger at his chest. 

His eyes widen, knowing I would implement my threat. 

"Please, don't," He pleaded pouting. 

My phone began to buzz, it was the conference call from DC. 

"Dammit, I've got to take this, excuse me," I snapped not waiting for his response. 

"But you were supposed to-" Tony started, but I was already on the phone walking back to the elevator. 

… 

Ending the call an hour and half later, I collapsed on the small green futon in my temporary office space. Relaxing, my eyes drifted close. 

"Conference room 73C is where you our meeting for lunch. I believe Chinese takeout was ordered, but I am not positive. Our guest will be here in ten minutes. I can to give you the information of what I found," Alex whispered quietly trying to wake me up gently. 

Nursing a fresh coffee, I flipped through the folder reading about HIQ history and reports from last quarter. I walked in to see an brunette woman, Natasha, and the dark haired man sitting on the opposite of Tony and Steve. I took the spot next to Tony, setting the reports on the glass desk. He sent me a dramatic wink; I was tempted to smack him again. 

"Let's get started, shall we?" the brunette woman insisted standing up to shut the door. 

She pushed three folders over for each of us. I avoided Natasha's gaze, reading the large document handed to me. My eyebrows furred, this wasn't the same information I was given. This was a contract by S.H.I.E.L.D., not HIQ, I didn't bring it up and listened to as the mystery woman began to summarize the contract. I pulled out my favorite dark green pen underlining, starring and writing down questions on the document. Glancing over at a bored Tony and a lost and confused Steve. Minutes passed until takeout arrived which resulted in a break of business. I greedily savored my honey walnut shrimp with brown rice. 

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Maria Hill," Her dark eyes stiff holding her hand out for me. 

"Rose Murphy, a pleasure to meet you," I replied returning her firm handshake. 

"These are Agents Barton and Romanoff, I assume you meet them earlier today. I wanted to make it clear that everything we discuss in this room stays in here," Hill threatened sternly. 

"I didn't expect anything less, Miss Hill," I replied finishing off my food. 

Tony kicked me, shooting me a playful smirk. 

"If possible, could you maybe tell us more about yourself," Hill insisted leaning back in her sheet. 

I tried not to laugh because it was impossible that a secret organization wouldn't do their research. 

"Is something funny, Miss Murphy?" Natasha asked, her green eyes serious. 

"I bet your secret organization knows more about me than I do," I admitted dropping my bin in the garbage. Clint smirked flipping through a file he had been looking through, sliding it across to me. 

Jeez, these people were thorough. 

Tony snatched it from me, skimming through. 

Maria soon summarized the rest of the contract. Tony was bored, resulting him making paper footballs and shooting them at Clint and Steve. 

"Do you have any questions?" Maria asked Tony who turned to look at me. 

"What do you think?" He asked making me frown. 

I hated to be put on the spot; Tony knew this. 

"Would you mind if my employer and I stepped out for a few minutes?" I asked discreetly towards Maria. 

"If you have any question, concerns or comments I prefer that they be in here," She retorted a forced smile stretched across her face. 

Tony smirked back enjoying himself. 

I turned to face him crouching forward slightly. 

"I advise you not to sign this contract," I stated sternly looking at him. 

"Aye, that's not fair," Agent Barton protested raising his arms. 

"Why not?" Steve asked me brow furrowed. 

"It's an unnecessary risk for both parties. If your agency ever turned rogue if would be a pr disaster. What if Tony were to create a virus and it went through your systems? The possibilities for error are too high; I don't know why this is even a discussion. Keep Tony on as an adviser, or maybe even set up an Avengers division separate from Stark Industries and Shield all together with no paper trail, but your lying to yourself if you think this is a good idea," I glance over to Hill. 

"I see why your company hasn't fallen apart, Stark," Maria retorted popping her heels up on the table. 

Tony wasn't paying attention to her, but gazing outside, eyes mischievous. 

"I see why you slept with her," Barton whispered in Romanoff's ear not quietly enough. 

Natasha punched him in the arm, making the man grunt and move towards Maria. 

"Avengers Tower," Tony muttered rising to pace around the table. 

"What?" Steve asked turning to face him. 

"We are going to use this tower for the Avengers headquarters. It can be funded by me, but Shield can put whatever resources they want. We can start if from the ground up," Tony beamed like an excited child. 

"We?" Barton asked glancing over at Natasha. 

"Well, myself, Pepper, and Rose will build it, but all the Avengers could live and train here," Tony answered pulled out his phone to probably text Pepper. 

"I will run it by Director Fury, and give you his response as soon as possible," Hill stood pulling out her phone already out the door. 

The room stilled for a few moments. I stood gathering my belongings. 

"Can you stay late to work on the layout plans with me?" Tony asked eyebrows raised hopeful. 

"Order me a spinach and feta pizza with a Dr. Pepper and I will consider it," I smirked at the billionaire. 

"You're going to drain me dry, Rosie," He stated flexing his hands out. 

"Banking on it, Stark," I quipped over my shoulder avoiding Natasha's gaze. 

It was around eleven at night when I told Tony that I needed to go home. He insisted that I just crashed in a guest room. Traveling to an upper floor despite my protest, we walked into a cramped living room. Clint, Bruce, Steve, and Natasha sat watching Saturday Night Live. The flickering light reflected off their faces. My insides screamed to coo at how cute Natasha looked with her hair in a messy braid. Tony shoved Clint over, making himself comfortable. I bit my lip tempted to sit with the group of superheroes. 

"Isn't it a bit late for a lady to be traveling alone?" Steve pondered eyes not leaving the screen. 

"Maybe someone should take her home?" Clint snickered tugging Natasha's hair. She smack his head sideways. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can give you a ride, Ma'am," Steve insisted getting to his feet.   

"I don’t want to burden you, Mr. Rogers. It's only a short walk," I replied taking a step towards the door.  

"Lockdown the building, Jarvis, so our little guest can't leave," Tony ordered grinning at me.  

Grabbing a spare throw pillow off the floor, I smacked the grin off his face.  

"I was about to say how childish Tony was acting," Bruce stated moving away from the couch. Tony picked up the pillow moving towards me.  

"You just started a war," Tony hissed playfully bring his arms back. I hid behind Captain America using his as a shield. Steve took the hit to the face. I giggled grabbing a discarded pillow of the floor before attacking Tony from the side.  

"For the shire!" I called out charging at Tony.  

Clint beat me to it attacking the billionaire from behind with the pillow he had his feet propped up on. Laughing, I was hit from the side by Steve.   

"Traitor," I mumbled turning to hit the side of his face.   

"Her sides are ticklish, Steve!" Tony called out between his exchange with Hawkeye.  

"Don't you dare," I threatened when his hands crept forward.  

Natasha jumped in action pulling Steve's arms behind his back. I wasted no time, smirking at her, I checked to see if the Captain was ticklish. A shriek erupted from the soldier. Clint and Tony paused turned to see an adorable Captain America giggling.   

Steve managed to get on arm lose.  

I squealed shooting away from him as he removed Natasha off him. I didn't even see her coming. Tears came to my eyes as she attacked my sides.   

“N-Natasha-not-cool,” I sputtered between fits of giggles.  

Her mischievous eyes glowed happiness that traveled down to her beautiful smile. Now, I couldn't breathe for another reason.   

Reaching for a pillow, I smacked her in the side escaping her hold.  

“I have always wanted to see girl on girl,” Tony muttered smiling devilishly. Reaching for a pillow, I handed it to the redhead beside me. Exchanging a look of understanding before we turned towards the defenseless billionaire.  

After getting my fill of violence, I was too tired to wander home and crashed in a guest room.   

The sun felt glorious on my skin. Using all my willpower, I climbed out of the bed still wearing the pj's Natasha lent me. Her gray shirt smelt of her and a hint of her sultry perfume I need to know the name of. Padding out, I took the elevator to go the kitchen, it could only be a little past eight. Steve stood by the stove making pancakes with the others sitting by the counter eating breakfast. Bruce was working on the paper crossword while Clint was reading the sports section. Natasha and Tony watched the news.   

I tried to hold in a laugh at seeing the heroes in such a domestic way. Steve greeted me as I poured myself a cup of coffee. Sitting down in the empty bar stool next to Tony, I was aware of Natasha's eyes trained on my outfit or her outfit I guess.   

“Thanks,” I nodded to Steve as he put a plate of food in front of me.  

Pausing for a second until Steve was back at the stove, I leaned over to Tony, “If I bought Steve an apron, do you think he would be my housewife?”  

Tony spat his coffee on the table laughing. Steve's cheeks turned red and he looked at me surprised. I winked at him taking a sip of my coffee. Clint and Bruce chuckled while Natasha sent a wink my way. Now, it was my turn to blush.   

“So, Rosie, what are we doing today?” Tony dragged out in a similar tone he would whine to Pepper with.  

“Rose, my name is Rose, Tony. You are going to call Pepper and talk about the building plans while I run some errands,” I answered finishing off my food.  

“I am going stir crazy. Let me come with you.”  

I gave him a pointed look muttering “You are needier than my cats.”   

Clint snorted. Natasha let out a low, sultry chuckle.   

Making a deal to meet them out for lunch, I picked up groceries and my dry cleaning. Feeding my babies, I peeled off my clothes to take a well deserved and awaited shower. Belting out lyrics the hot water cleared my head but not enough to get a certain redhead out of mind. I sang a little louder thinking about her gorgeous smile. She was so out of my league—she could have anyone. I tried pushing the idea of Natasha out of my head.  

Wrapping a towel around my head and body swaying my hips to the music, I made my way to my bedroom.  

“Don't stop on my accord,” a voice echoed from the living room.   

Natasha sat on my couch, petting Hewitt who curled up in a purring ball.  

“What are you doing here?” I hissed clutching my towel turning red.  

“No ‘how did you get in?’. I came here to talk.”   

“So talk.”  I felt a bad about the harsh tone I used with her, but it was too late now. 

“Since we will be seeing each other a lot, I wanted to ensure that we can maintain a professional relationship.”  

My throat constricted with the idea of seeing her every day.   

“Whatever you think is best.” 

A palpable tension filled the room; her bright green eyes gazed at me puzzled. Shifting my feet back and forth, I felt scrunctized and vulnerable underneath her gaze. Hewitt let out a dramatic wale when Natasha stopped rubbing his stomach. She smirked at the overweight fur ball. 

“He’s cute.” 

 _Your cuter._  

“I'm sorry?” Natasha asked tilting her head. 

“I-um, where are we going for lunch?”  

… 

The streets buzzed with people outside the shawarma restaurant. Gazing out the window, I ignored Tony and Bruce's science talking. Steve and Clint chatted about the latest baseball game. Natasha sat across the table studying the place; eyes alert.  

I listened to the group while glancing at Natasha wondering if she liked others to play with her hair. Sometimes, she would turn to catch me staring; in which, I look down at my drink, fiddling with the straw with rapt attention.  

My phone vibrated with an incoming call from an unfamiliar number. 

“Hello?” I said softly turning away from the table. 

“Hey Rosebud,” my biological father rasped out in tears. 

The familiar feeling of fear sealed my body in fight or flight mode. Words escaped me; not knowing what to say to the man I haven't seen for six years. I couldn't bring myself to end the call.  

He continued after a few long seconds, “I've missed your voice, sweetheart. It's been too long, why don't you return my calls?” 

“Is that Pepper?” Tony asked; therefore, stopping the other conversations at the table. Tony reaching for the phone, I jumped out of my chair to get out of his reach. 

“Stop it, Tony!” I snapped harshly, quickly retreating away to step outside. 

... 

“Geez, I wonder who she is talking to, defense much,” Tony pondered pulling out his phone turning on the loudspeaker and setting it on the table. 

“That's so fucked up, Tony,” Clint commented, the phone tapping into the conversation. 

“It could be someone threatening her safety, and as her employer, I have a right to as it's her work phone,” Tony justified turning up the volume. 

Natasha refrained from stopping him wanting to know more about who Rose was talking to. 

“I love you, you must know that despite all the lies your mother told you. I did everything in my power to give you the best childhood possible,” a man ranted angrily through the phone. 

“Everything was Mom’s fault, right? Your alcohol problem? Your drug problem? I may have some good memories of you, but that doesn't change all the fucked up shit that happened, and none of _it_ even matters anymore. We have all moved on; except you, you can't repeat or change the past, but you fail to even see the past the way it actually happened. I have no interest in seeing you or talking to you.” 

“I see your Mom raised you to be a heartless bitch because I didn't raise you to act like this. I am still your dad and you only get one of those. You are just confused, and I can explain everything when you come to visit.” 

“I have to go. Please, don't call again.” 

“Wait, Rosebud, tell me you love me. I know you do, and I can't remember the last time you said it to me.” 

“I-I have to go, Dad.” Rose ended the call with tears threatening to spill over. 

... 

My chest tightened; the air escaped me leaving only fear and regret in its wake. I had to get out of here. Going back into the restaurant, the table was eating their food oddly in silence. I left my untouched pulling out cash and a decent tip leaving it by my plate. Noticing how my hands were shaking, I tucked them into my jeans. 

“I-I have to go meet up with a contractor about the new location options for Stark Industries. See you guys tomorrow,” I mumbled speeding out the door.  

... 

 

Waking up early, I dressed up in my running gear to get some of my frustration out of my system. I tried not think of the past just the future.  

“On your left,” A figure sped past me. 

The second time he passed me, I recognized him. 

“Mr. Rogers,” I called out to the speed demon. 

Turning around he slowed down to my pace but kept going backward, “Please call me Steve, you are out early,”  He commented. 

“How are you not sweating?” I stuttered out between winded breaths. 

He shrugged. 

After a few minutes of talking about the weather and Tony's ego, Steve told me of how he was taking a short break of trying to him his friend Bucky to help train the new Avengers who were going to join the team when the new tower was built. He asked if I was planning on going steady with Natasha. Steve's face turning a light shade of pink from the topic. 

I laughed at him then at his question. 

“I don't think that will ever happen, Cap. She's, well, the Black Widow, and I'm me,” I discard shaking my head. 

“I know who Natasha is, but don't underestimate yourself. I see how she looks at you and regardless of how you _try_ to hide it—I see how you watch her too. She likes to be distant at first, but I bet she will warm up to you as time passes.” 

“Oh my goodness, Steve—Is this Captain America’s first shipping?” 

Steve stared at me with a dumbfounded expression. 

...  

Construction of the tower would take one week, working both night and day. Of course, Tony planned for a party when it was finished; inviting a staggering guest list including the three new Avenger recruits. I spent my week making sure the new office building was running smoothing. Tony would stop in once a day to give me updates, but besides, excluding my morning runs with Steve, I hadn't seen any other Avengers. I guess that would change tonight. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I avoided the bar for the chance of seeing Natasha there. The party spared no expense; an endless open bar, tiny fancy appetizers, and even a red carpet lined with newscasters. After making sure everything was in order, I roamed around finding Tony and Pepper busy chatting. Everyone was decked out in formal wear which made me curious to see what Natasha might be wearing. Losing my focus, I fumbled bumping into someone who was talking to Tony.

"Well, hello to you too," the man mumbled steadying me with his hands. His accent thick something Eastern European. Appearance wise he was quite different, his hair was an odd silver-white color with dark roots and bright blue eyes. He smiled; giving off a cocky, boyish vibe.

Apologizing profusely, I stepped away from the Avengers embarrassed. Catching a glance at Natasha, who look sexy as hell in a tight black dress that showed off her pale even complexion. My cheeks flushed when the group turned to watch me. A certain pair of green eyes flickered up and down my simple long navy lace dress with a modest neckline. I stood a little taller not to move away from her watchful gaze.

"Recruits, this is Rose Murphy who will be running the Tower starting tomorrow. Also, she's Pepper's and my main bitch so you better be nice and do everything she says. Rosie, this is Falcon aka Sam Wilson aka Steve's wing bitch, the lady in red is Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff aka twin of Quicksilver aka Pietro Maximoff aka the man who is checking you out. I almost forgot Goldilocks here is Thor who I have told you about," Tony rambled before taking a sip of his whiskey.

My cheeks reddened when Pietro quickly averted his eyes.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all and ignore Tony-he's Pepper's bitch just to clarify," I joked plucking a glass of champagne of a moving tray, thanking the server.

After a few minutes of idle chit-chat, Sam asked Wanda to dance soon Tony took Pepper and Clint dragged Natasha away to the bar. Pietro turned to me holding his hand out. I paused glancing over at Steve not knowing what to do. Steve shrugged his shoulders motioning his head to go dancing. I took his hand after taking a long drink of my booze.

…

Natasha didn't like him. She didn't like the way he looked at her with desire in his eyes. She didn't like when he would put her hands on her. She didn't like the way he would whisper into her ear. Most of all she hated that Rose wasn't pushing him away.

"You know that glaring won't kill the guy, Natasha," Bruce stated joining the pair at the bar.

"Don't tempt her," Clint added smirking at his jealous partner.

…

I couldn't get her eyes out of my head. My hands were clammy. Pietro smiled down at me.

"Rose, there's a guy downstairs insisting he's on the list. They want you to come downstairs," Alexander stated standing a few feet from us.

I groaned.

"Duty calls," I told Pietro pulling away.

"Another time then?" He purred kissing the top of my hand.

I nodded.

Following Alexander, we sneaked around the press and got in the elevator.

Heels clicking on the tile, I made my way to the bouncer.

"Do you know this man, Miss Murphy?" Happy asked me gesturing to the limber man in a nice suit. Staring at his combed back hair, he looked the part.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Did you receive an invitation, sir?" I asked taking a step towards the man who clasped his hands behind his back.

He shook his head no.

Jumping forward, he wrapped a tight hand around my throat, pulling me to shield himself he pulled out a gun placing it at my temple.

"I was waiting for Potts, but you will do," He sneered in my ear.

Happy warily followed the man's request letting him take the elevator upstairs.

"Stop shaking, I don't want to accidentally shoot you, sweetheart," He snapped pulling me out and in front of the line of media.

"You are making a mistake. Whatever you are upset about, violence wouldn't solve it fully. You can still walk away right now," I urged him shivering against the cool metal.

He fired a shot into the air.

"I don't plan on walking away, sweetheart, and if you don't want the next bullet in the head, I would keep your trap shut," He threatened, bringing the gun back to my temple.

Walking to the center of the room, others froze as the armed man's presence and some panicked.

The crowd parted, we made our way towards the bar where everyone had gathered.

"Anyone makes a move, I pull the trigger," the man tapped the gun against my head.

"What's your name?" Tony asked stepping away in front of Pepper with his hands up.

"Let's not pretend that matters because everyone knows that the whole world is about you, Stark. Here's the part where it bites you in the ass, you forget that you're not better than anyone else if anything your worse from all the death you and your little team have caused."

"At least, I'm not holding an innocent civilian at gunpoint to get someone's attention," Tony snapped back.

"We have to do desperate acts to make any change. Your team surely knows that as well. A team of monsters who call it avenging when it's really to fulfill their own pleasure to kill. You don't care who dies in the crossfire. Where were you all when my wife and unborn child were slaughtered by the alien army that you brought? You are no different than your enemies."

"Your wrong. They aren't," I was cut off as he fired the gun downwards grazing my outer thigh. Not even a second later, I was whisked away to stand behind the bar. Pietro set me down so quickly, I slumped forward on the bar to catch myself.

"You Americans and your guns," Pietro tossed the taken apart gun at his feet.

Clint held me up from the bar while was Natasha was bent over applying pressure with a bar towel.

It stung and burned like a thousand needles that didn't go away after a few seconds.

Natasha looked up at me with wide eyes, opening her mouth to say something and then everything went hazy. Explosions rocked the floor. Screams echoed behind gunfire. Opening my eyes, I saw dark shadows with splashes of light. I climbed out from the space tucked underneath the bar where someone must have hidden me. I crouched leaning off my bad leg and scoped the room that erupted into a war zone. The Avengers were scattered fighting off hordes of hydra men. They wore their logo proudly on their chest as they got their asses handed to them one by one. Catching the glint of his metal arm, I saw the Winter Solider aiming a bazooka at his best friend.

"Hey!" I picked up a bottle of jack aiming for his head.

He deflected the bottle with his arm. Turning with a menacing look, he aimed the weapon at me.

Pietro managed to get me from out the bar when the blast knocked us to the ground. I stumbled to my feet to trying and shake Pietro from unconsciousness. Being ripped from his side, a metal hand held me up by the throat. I failed to get out of his grip. I looked into the mask of the man who was going to kill me. Feeling all the oxygen dissipating, my vision filled with spots. Tossed aside like a rag doll, I saw a familiar redhead wrapping her legs around his neck, pulling him down the ground jabbing him hard on his side. Steve cuffed his legs together with Sam's help. Natasha injected a clear substance into Bucky's neck, knocking him out a few seconds later.

My throat throbbed with pain, pulling myself to my knees the pain got worse.

Hydra retreated, leaving the Winter Solider.

"Easy," Clint appeared by my side steadying me, "Guys, she needs a medic."

"Bruce is helping others on the floor below until the medics arrive. Let me take a look," Natasha answered reaching to see the wound on my leg. I pushed her away.

"T-they took Pietro and Wanda," I croaked seeing Pietro's body gone and no sign of his sister.

"We have to get him in a secure location before he wakes up," Steve stated cuffing his friend's hands.

"Tony, Thor, and Rhodes are tailing them now," Clint answered me moving to help pick up Bucky. I lurched downwards, my side burning. I gasped touching my side to pull away with my hands slicked with slippery crimson.

"Ow," I croaked my throat aching.

Natasha pushed away the torn fabric on my dress to observe my side.

"Don't move its glass," She warned.

"I'll be fine. Go help them move the Winter Solider before he wakes up to finish me off," I insisted looking over at the metal-armed assassin on the ground.

"Not until Bruce gets here. Stark would kill us if something happened to you," Natasha replied not moving.

A second later Bruce walked in wiping his hands in a now red cloth.

"Oh," He stated glancing at his surroundings.

Bruce applied pressure to my leg while the others carried Bucky away.

By the time they returned, my head felt blurry. My fingertips felt numb and my bones ached.

"Keep your eyes open, Rose," Bruce instructed waving Steve over, "We need to move her now."

I could feel Steve holding me gently, trying not to move me that much. Being laid upon a table, I could hear voices in the room, but they all blurred over each other. A burning sensation erupted throughout my side, I tried pushing away from the source to be pinned down.

"It burns," I cried opening my eyes to see Natasha above me stroking my hair while Clint held my arms.

"It's going to help with the pain and calm you down. You might feel a bit out of it for a while after you wake up," Bruce explained cutting away parts of my dress.

Natasha's fingers ran over my hair lulling me into a comatose state. The pain disappeared leaving a warm tight feeling in my chest.

Mind fuzzy, my eyes opened to the dim lighting in the med bay. A mop of crimson curls caught my attention. With soft eyes, Natasha peered down at me holding a straw to my lips. Moving my arm, I noticed an IV hooked up to me. What was that for? Fumbling with the tape of my arm, Natasha pushed away my hand saying words that seemed to echo, blurring together.

Reaching out, I gingerly stroked her soft and luscious curls.

"Nat-" My voice splintered off with a sharp throbbing ache.

I grabbing the straw to the cup of water; accidently stabbing myself in the nose. A few sips later and coughs later, Natasha placed the cup on the plastic cart beside the bed.

"You need sleep," Natasha whispered tugging the blanket up to my chin.

With a heavy head, I wiggled over the far side of the bed, grabbing ahold of the metal railing.

"I want to be the little spoon," I croaked looking over my shoulder at her.

She paused for a few seconds, a perplexed gaze upon her flawless face.

Pulling the covers over us, she put a gentle arm around my waist.

In utter bliss, I drifted away.

…

A certain nosy archer worked his way through the ventilation system of Stark Tower. Pausing when he opened the vent to see a rare sight; his partner curling an injured Rose. It was possibly the most adorable thing he had seen. He pulled out his phone, already knowing his new background picture.


	4. Chapter 4

A clap of thunder shook me from my slumber. Observing the room, it was empty and dark.

Vaguely remembering Natasha being here, I wondered if was a hallucination or a dream.

6:53 AM.

The red letters glowed against the stormy weather outside, my stomach was in knots of agony. Looking up at the clear bag of liquid drugs, I tugged the needle out, hissing in pain. Snatching a patch of gauze and applying pressure, I pulled myself to the edge of the bed. My toes touched the cool floor. Using an arm to push myself up, I dropped the pressure on my arm to caught myself, steadying myself of the plastic table. My body throbbed in protest.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?" I asked voice cracked and painful.

"On the floor above you in the conference room, but I insist Miss Murphy that you rest," the familiar voice echoed throughout the room.

Ignoring the British voice, I waddled slowly down the hall using the wall. Stepping outside of the elevator, despite being winded, I kept moving towards the sound of voices.

"He's my friend, Tony," I heard Steve insist clearly upset.

"Do all of your friends aim bazookas at you?" I questioned leaning against the opened door.

The group turned to look at me like I was a ghost.

"Jesus Christ, Rosy!" Tony snapped standing pushing his chair towards me.

Guiding me gently into the chair, he took out a handkerchief pressing down on my bleeding arm.

"Where is Pepper?" I asked seeing everyone including Pietro and Wanda in the room.

"She's at a news station to give a public address at 7," He answered grabbing a water bottle off the table opening it for me, practically forcing it down my throat.

I took a sip, swallowing made the pain worse. I put the cap back on and set it down to have Tony had it to me again.

"Drink all of it, now."

Wrinkling my nose, I shook my head no like a small child.

He frowned at me before looking over at Steve.

"Your "friend" nearly killed Rose. He isn't welcomed here and that's the end of it," Tony hissed eyes cold with anger.

"It was my fault, not Bucky's. I was the one who attacked him first. He was going to kill Steve so I tried to stop him. It's-he's been brainwashed and tortured. God knows what he's been through and you're not going to help him?" I questioned feeling so vulnerable in my hospital gown remembering what happened, throat tender.

Steve looked at me with soft eyes, sending a warm grateful smile.

Tony rubbed his forehead exhausted.

I could see Natasha and Clint exchanging looks on the other side of the conference table.

"Everyone should get some sleep until we make any decisions," Bruce insisted walking towards me, "Let me put back in the IV and if you want to eat something before getting some rest."

"I can't handle any pain medication at all, it makes me sick," I replied making his eyes scrunch.

"I will see what else I have. I'm sure Tony will help you back downstairs," With that Bruce walked out of the room.

Lying back down in the bed made me realize how weak I felt. Steve and Natasha stayed in the room with Tony and I, with both of them pacing around. Bruce reinserted a new IV with we pain medicine and fluids. Tony held my hand, watching Bruce, cringing.

"Could you have someone go check on Hewitt today. He needs to be fed and he's terrified of storms," I asked Tony in a small voice.

"Steve and I can go," Natasha moving to the edge of my bed, her green orbs flickering to mine.

"Now, that's settled, please get some rest," Bruce insisted dragging everyone out the room.

Watching the rain, I drifted into unconsciousness.

Waking up a few hours to the sound of footsteps, Wanda slipped down into the chair beside me with a cup of chocolate pudding.

"Wanda, right?" I asked taking a few painful sips of water.

She nodded with a grim smile.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"She likes you by the way. I can practically feel her worry as my own when I was in the room with you."

I blushed, opening the pudding cup and taking a small bite.

"You and Steve," I replied rolling my eyes before hesitating, " I know you don't know me that well, but could you sneak me to the closet shower?"

That, my friends, was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Settled back in bed hours later, a purring weight was on my chest, I ran my fingers over the familiar fur of Hewitt. Natasha sat beside my bed a cup of coffee in her hand, hair frizzy from the rain. She still looked breathtaking.

"Hey," I greeted tilting my head towards her.

"How do you feel?" She asked voice short and businesslike.

I shrugged again.

"Thank for bringing Hewitt and for also, you know, saving my life. I owe you."

"I know how you can make it up to me."

I tilted my heading waiting for her to continue.

"Tony told me you make a mean grilled cheese, maybe you could cook one for me sometime."

"It's a date—I mean on a date in the future."

She smiled slyly nodding her head at me.

A few weeks later, we had grown closer having dates nearly every day. I can't help feel like she was holding back only sharing brief kisses. Keeping whatever we were from our team or her team actually. Maybe she was ashamed of me or afraid of commitment, but I didn't want to pressure her.

Tony soon insisted that Friday nights were for team bonding time. I bowed out, packing up for the day when Natasha slipped in.

"Hey, Nat, how was training?" I asked taking her her freshly showered form.

She boldly placed her hands on my hips shrugging. I pulled away glancing at the door. Natasha tilted her head in confusion at my reaction.

"What if someone came in?" I explained crossing my arms.

"Then I would grab your ass and tell them to close the door," She replied stepping closer, nearly tasting her breath.

Blushing when she moved her hands on either side on me, placing them on my desk. Slowly, she taunted me placing light kisses on my neck.

"Nat-Natasha," I whimpered body going slack from her attention, eyes fluttering shut.

"Miss Murphy, Mr. Stark requests your presence in the dining room," Jarvis interrupted ruining the moment.

Pulling back, I planted a quick peck on her lips pulling her to the door. I guess I would stay after all.

It was hard to not to hold her hand during the movie or not sit close to her. Keeping my eyes on the screen, aware of Pietro's on me, I kept my glances at Natasha discreet. We watched the Terminator with Steve asking way too many questions. Seeing the empty bowl in Steve's lap, I grabbed it to go make some more popcorn. Waiting for it to pop, I grabbed a new can of soda when I felt someone right behind me. Thinking it was Natasha, I didn't step away turning around.

Pietro peered down at me a boyish smirk on his face.

"Hey, I wanted to see if you needed help," Pietro explained before grabbing my soda using his speed and taking a long spit. I raised an eyebrow before grabbing another.

He lingered behind me.

"I was wondering if we could have coffee sometime," He continued.

"Sure, I can make some right now," I moved over looking for coffee filters in the cabinet.

"I mean as a date."

Oh.

The lights flickered the team strolled in saying that they were taking a short break to stretch. Natasha narrowed her eyes of how close he was to me.

"How about tomorrow?" Pietro asked while Clint and Steve recalled the latest baseball score.

"I already have plans but thanks anyway," I brushed it off grabbing the bowl walking back to the couch. Natasha soon joined me with a small bowl of chocolate ice cream. I eyed her ice cream in wanting. She held a spoonful out to me which I leaned forward eagerly. Moaning at the sweet treat, Natasha's eyes clouded with a hazy expression.

"Sorry," I pulled away covering up with Clint's fuzzy blanket.

Natasha took a bite before setting the bowl on the floor curling her finger for me to come closer.

"Nat," I whined, she was making it so damn hard.

Pietro and Wanda walked in sitting between us. Noticing Pietro's arm lingering above my shoulders, I looked over to Nat to see her watching it as well.

A day later Natasha left for a mission with Clint leaving me in a dampened mood. Slinking around the office absorbed in paperwork, I went home late to curl up next to Hewitt wishing it was Nat instead.

A knock sounded the following morning, Natasha looked tired but held coffee and breakfast sandwiches in a paper bag.

Sitting her down on the couch, I lightly went over the bruise on her cheek, planting a light kiss on it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Natasha blew off taking a sip of the now lukewarm coffee.

Ignoring her response, pulling her close I took her scent in that I missed so much.

"Are you smelling me?" Nat laughed at my antics.

"I missed you."

Natasha pulled me close stroking my hair.

I couldn't stand it. Tony was having another one of his get-togethers also inviting a bunch of young business partners. Pietro sat next to me going on about something while I watched Natasha be flirted with over and over.

"I'm sorry, Pietro, excuse me," I called over my shoulder as I stalked over to Nat.

One of her men placed a hand on her and I grabbed her arm tugging her away ignoring their groans.

Pulling her past the bathroom and into a small supply closet, I slammed the door behind us.

"Is there a problem, Rose?" She asked with baited breath knowing the game she was playing.

Pacing, I couldn't think straight so I did the only plausible thing. Pouncing, our lips tangled heavily in a lip-lock as she turned to press me against the door. Moaning, my hand traveled up the side of her dress.

Natasha's hand didn't stay idle, traveling south to slip underneath my skirt.

Gasping out her name, she continued in her merciless touches. Going limp, I held on to her for dear life when she whispered Russian into my ear, biting my earlobe. Soon, I was gone.

Gaining back my surroundings, I slipped my hand downwards to feel her lacy underwear. She left out a breathy gasp, my fingers glided in like they were meant to be there. Kissing and nibbling her neck, I was rewarded with Natasha's cries and moans of pleasure.

I learned in that moment what my favorite thing in the world—watching Natasha fall apart for a few seconds at my hands.

Natasha composed herself pulling down her dress. I watched her with a sad realization.

"What is this?" I asked sinking to the floor looking up at Nat.

Her eyes wandered to stare at the spare linen.

"You deserve better," Natasha stated refusing to look at me.

"Says the most beautiful, funny, understanding, trustworthy woman that I know."

Staying silent, she crossed her arms turning her back on me.

"You're wrong."

"Most of the time but not about you, darling. I know you have secrets and a past and you don't have to share anything with me. I just-."

She turned to raise her eyebrow at me.

"I just want you to be able to talk me. If you don't want this or someone else—" I continued tapping my feet.

"I want you."

"Then what?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to hurt you."

Standing up placing my hands on her hips, I leaned up to pull her close.

"It would be my pleasure to have my heart broken by you, Natasha."

Natasha wrinkled her nose at the cheesy line.

She pulled my face into her hands, looking deeply into my eyes searching for something.

"I killed people; innocent ones."

"That was all you knew then. When you know better do better right?"

Shaking her head, Natasha placed a kiss on my temple.

"I'm sure Hewitt is dying from the lack of attention. We can pick up some of those treats I know he likes. Maybe, we can get some coffee. Maybe I can crash at your place—that is what normal couples do right?" Natasha asked opening the door before offering me her hand.

Beaming, I grabbed her hand nodding like a fool.


End file.
